


Bruises and Kisses

by simplethings575



Series: Klance In Love [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dorks in Love, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), injured keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplethings575/pseuds/simplethings575
Summary: Keith is injured after a battle with the Galra. Unable to access the healing pods, he just wants to fuck out his extra adrenaline, but all Lance wants is to take care of him.





	Bruises and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Briefer Summary: Keith wants to fuck, Lance is worried (but he always has hard time saying no to his boyfriend).

“Ah!” Keith grit his teeth, wincing as he sat on the bed. Lance sat next to him, worry flashing across his features while he opened a first aid kit Coran had supplied.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” the blue paladin asked, rummaging around until he found bandages and disinfectant.

“I’m fine,” Keith sighed. “Just some scrapes and bruises.”

“And you didn’t hit your head or anything?”

“No,” Keith replied.

Lance nodded absentmindedly, reaching over to help Keith unclasp his body armor, the pieces clattering to the floor. “As soon as they get the pods up and running again you’re going straight in, just in case.”

“Lance, I’m fine,” Keith sighed.

The cuban snorted, though there wasn’t any humor in his eyes. “You can’t even walk around without it hurting. Now, either you pop into a pod for a few hours and come out good as new, or you brood around the next few days trying to be some tough guy who can’t even sit down.”

“I can sit just fine,” Keith protested. “I’m sitting right now!”

Lance narrowed his eyes. “How fast can you move, though? There’ll be more drills to run tomorrow. Or what if the Galra attack again? Do you think you can focus on the battle with your entire left side being one giant bruise?”

Keith winced as the armor plate on his left shoulder came undone. He huffed in frustration when Lance raised his eyebrows. “When did you become the sensible one?”

“Don’t get used to it,” Lance grinned, poking him in his uninjured side. “It only happens when my dumb boyfriend’s trying to shrug off pain like some kind of wild west doucheman.”

“Save the sweet talk for the bedroom,” Keith huffed sarcastically.

“A hot wild west doucheman,” Lance added, snickering lightly.

Keith raised his eyebrows, his tone completely flat. “Yeehaw.”

“Kinky,” Lance laughed, pulling the zipper down on Keith’s suit. The red paladin shrugged the top part of it off, giving Lance his first clear view of the extent of the damage. The blue paladin winced, Keith’s entire left side covered in dappled red and purple, some of the worst bruises already turning black. “Ouch,” Lance breathed.

Keith shrugged, though the motion instantly made him wince. “I was about to say it doesn’t hurt that much, but-” He cut himself off with a hiss as Lance pressed a rag to a small cut on his bicep. The disinfectant made the wound feel like it was burning.

“Sorry,” Lance murmured. “We’ve gotta clean you up.”

Keith nodded, grinding his teeth together. “When did Coran say he’d have the pods fixed?”

“Tomorrow afternoon,” Lace responded, his brow furrowing in worry. “That stupid robeast knocked out the whole medical database with it’s weird laser-stomach thing. Pidge and Coran are off fetching supplies for repairs right now.”

Keith nodded, crying out with another press from the rag. He grabbed onto Lance’s arm, digging his fingers in.

“Shhh,” Lance whispered soothingly next to his ear. “Almost done. Then we can bandage you up.”

“You know, I could probably do this myself,” Keith pointed out.

“With your left arm looking like an eggplant gone wrong?” He smiled softly at Keith’s pout, leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek. “Besides, maybe I like taking care of my boyfriend.”

Keith blushed, tilting his head down so his bangs would hide his face. “You’re such a sap,” he mumbled.

“But I’m your sap,” Lance grinned, leaning in to kiss his cheek again. He was surprised when instead Keith turned suddenly, pressing their lips together. Lance let his eyes fall shut, bringing his hands up to curl in ebony hair. Keith nibbled on his lip softly, a silent question. Lance’s answer was to open his mouth, letting the smaller boy slip his tongue inside.

The red paladin seemed to be trying to escalate things, hungrily lapping into Lance’s mouth and running his hand down the blue paladin’s chest. Lance forced him to slow down, tugging on black strands of hair until Keith whined. He took control of the kiss then, a lazy dance of tongues that was simple and sweet. Keith panted impatiently, trying to crawl into the other boy’s lap, only to pause as he winced in pain.

“Whoa there,” Lance whispered, his breath fanning across Keith’s lips. “We still need to put these bandages on.”

Keith grumbled in frustration, but he complied when Lance took his arm and started to bandage the cuts. He studied the blue paladin’s face, noting the displeased frown there. Keith reached up, stroking his thumb over the cuban boy’s cheek. Lance let out a sigh.

“You said you were thrown out of your pilot chair?” he asked. Keith nodded. “And you’re sure you didn’t hit your head?”

“I already told you, yes,” the red paladin grumbled.

“Just double-checking. You look pretty bad.”

“Thanks, I’m flattered.”

The cuban huffed out a laugh, kissing Keith’s forehead. “You know what I mean.”

“You done yet?” Keith shifted impatiently, squeezing his eyes shut as little pinpricks of pain trickled through him.

“Yeah, just a sec,” Lance replied, tying off the bandages. “There you go, your majesty.”

He let out a startled yelp when Keith yanked him down by the neck, mashing their lips together. A decidedly unmanly squeak followed as Keith palmed over his clothed dick, sucking the Cuban's lip between his teeth.

“Whoa, whoa, Keith!” Lance protested, trying to untangle himself from his determined boyfriend. “Hold up! I don’t think we should be doing this when you’re hurt.”

“Lance,” Keith growled. “I just got my ass bludgeoned by a giant robot-monster and I’m going to spend god knows how long trapped in a freezing pod. If your dick isn’t in me in the next five minutes I’m opening every airlock on this ship!”

The cuban burst out laughing, shaking against his scowling boyfriend. “I knew you liked my dick but I’d never thought you’d kill for it.”

A mischievous smirk curled around the red paladin’s lips. He reached up, cupping Lance’s face as he leaned in to whisper, “Why so surprised? You already knew I’d kill for you.”

“Did you just call me a dick?” Lance huffed indignantly. “Now who’s the ‘sweet-talker’?” 

Keith laughed, finally successful in his mission to crawl into the other boy’s lap. He mouthed along the blue paladin’s neck, trying to grind down on his thigh. However, the strain of moving his hips sent a stab of pain through his left side, making him suck in a sharp breath.

“Hey,” Lance whispered, a hand resting on Keith’s good hip as he coaxed him to hold still. “Don’t push yourself.”

“I’m not,” Keith lied. “It’s fine, just hurry up-”

“Keith.” The red paladin paused at Lance’s serious tone. “You’re not fine. Now, if we're going to do this there’s two conditions. You understand?”

Keith growled lowly, nodding his head. His scowl melted a moment later when Lance carded his fingers through his hair, playing with the dark strands.

“First, we’re going to be careful. No exceptions. Second, if I end up hurting you, you have to tell me right away.”

“It’s just a few bruises-”

“Those are my conditions, Keith.”

The smaller boy paused, studying the serious expression on his boyfriend’s face. “Fine,” he grumbled.

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

“Good,” Lance smiled softly, leaning forward to claim Keith in a kiss. The red paladin hummed happily, trying his best to relax into the slow pace Lance was setting. Lance’s hands snaked around him, dipping down into the suit to squeeze his ass. Keith gasped, but it was a sharper sound than the one Lance had been hoping for.

“Did that hurt?” He questioned, instantly pulling back.

“Just a little,” Keith murmured. “I think I bruised the left side of my ass too.”

Lance frowned, his brow furrowing in concentration. After a moment he took hold of Keith, slipping the suit off the rest of the way before lowering him onto his uninjured side. “Let’s try this,” he murmured, quickly shucking his own armor and sliding up behind Keith to press into his back. He hooked his hand under Keith’s knee, sliding it up towards his chest. Keith bit his lip as cold air hit his exposed hole. “You comfortable?” Lance whispered, nibbling on the lobe of his ear.

“Yeah,” Keith murmured. He gasped a second later as a lube-slicked finger prodded at his entrance, circling slowly. An impatient whine left his lips. “Lance!” 

“Carefully, remember?” the blue paladin whispered, making Keith curse darkly under his breath. Slowly that finger sank inside, drawing out a quiet moan. Lance took his time working up to three fingers, scissoring them apart to make Keith gasp or prodding around his prostate until the smaller boy was shaking.

“Lance!” Keith cried. “I’m ready. Stop playing around!”

“Hmm?” Lance smirked, drawing a sob from his boyfriend when he pushed firmly against his prostate. “Maybe I like playing.”

“Lance!”

“Okay, okay,” the blue paladin relented, drawing his fingers out. He quickly slicked up his cock, gently taking hold of the underside of Keith’s thigh to lift it up. “Tell me if I’m hurting you,” he murmured, kissing the back of the other boy’s neck.

“I’m not made of glass,” Keith huffed. “Now would you hurry up and- ah!”

In one smooth motion Lance pushed in, pausing to lower Keith’s trembling thigh back to the bed. “You okay, baby?” Keith nodded, trying to roll his hips back but wincing at the movement. Lance reached around his bruised side to rest a hand on his abdomen, holding him in place. “Lay still, honey. I’ll take care of you.”

Keith sobbed as Lance pulled out to the tip, pushing back in in a smooth glide. “Fuck,” he whimpered. “Fuck, that’s good.”

“Yeah?” Lance smirked. He angled his hips up, rubbing directly along Keith’s prostate. The smaller boy cried out, trembling as he reached behind himself to tangle his fingers in Lance’s hair.

They continued like that, Lance torturing him with slow, strong jabs that dragged along his walls. Keith had started writhing around, but the movement caused more pain so Lance pressed further into his abdomen, whispering for him to hold still. Keith sobbed, the pressure above his dick oddly satisfying. “More, Lance, I need more!”

“I got you, baby,” Lance murmured, mouthing along his neck. He sped up his pace a little, doing his best to keep Keith’s body still.

“Shit!” Keith gasped. “Faster, please!”

“No, baby. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Keith growled in frustration. If it weren’t for the bruises he would’ve gotten up and rode Lance until he couldn’t feel his legs. Unfortunately that didn’t seem like a possibility since the slightest movement had his left side burning. He tried to roll his hips again but was immediately shut down with Lance’s hand, little shocks of electricity spreading from that pressure straight to his dick. He felt teeth at the back of his neck, biting and sucking until Keith mewled.

“Lance, please! Please, please please-”

“I have an idea,” Lance growled, his own voice strained with barely contained arousal. It was then Keith realized that this wasn’t only hard on him. Lance was really trying to hold himself back too, keeping his hips from snapping forward and fucking Keith into the sheets. The smaller boy almost wished he would. 

Lance sat up, keeping Keith on his side as he gingerly lifted his left leg, resting it on his shoulder. Keith gasped, the new position making Lance sink even deeper into him.  
“Are you okay?” Lance whispered, smiling at Keith’s nod. “Good. Let me know if you need me to stop.”

Then he started fucking Keith, his thrusts short but hard. It drove his cock in at a fast-paced grind, rubbing right along Keith’s prostate. The smaller boy screamed, fingers scrambling for purchase in the sheets. “Oh god! AH, fuck, Lance!”

“Keith!” Lance gasped out. “Keith, Keith, Keith!”

Tiny pinpricks of pain were spreading along Keith’s side but they were manageable, especially compared to the pleasure he was feeling right now. Lance had found a way to fuck into his prostate while moving Keith’s body as little as possible. It was perfect, making his hole clench around the length inside it.

“Shit!” Lance grit his teeth. “You’re so tight. God, baby, you’re throbbing around me!”

“Lance!” Keith moaned. “Fucking me so good! Shit, y-you’re so deep!”

Lance groaned at that, sucking a hickey into Keith’s leg. “Gonna fill you up, baby. Leave your little hole dripping. You want that?”

“Yes!” Keith gasped.

“Want my cum deep inside you?”

“Yes, Lance, please!”

Lust flashed in the cuban’s eyes, a smirk curling across his lips. “Good boy.” He reached down, grasping Keith’s leaking dick and jerking him off in time with his thrusts.

“LANCE!” Keith screamed, cumming so hard he could see stars. He felt Lance’s hips snap into him, heat pooling inside him as his hole spasmed. He was gasping for breath, his head swimming with pleasure. Eventually, though, the pain of squirming around cut through the afterglow. He hissed as Lance pulled out, his boyfriend carefully lowering his leg down, massaging the inside of Keith’s thigh.

“You okay, baby?” Lance whispered, gently pushing the red paladin’s bangs out of his face. “Was that too much?”

Keith saw the worry in his boyfriend’s eyes and he turned his head, kissing the warm palm caressing his face. “No,” he mumbled, pausing for another kiss. “It was perfect.”

Lance smiled, leaning forward to replace his hand with his lips. He kissed Keith sweetly, his lips lingering as he smoothed his thumb down the smaller boy’s cheek. “I’m glad,” he whispered. Lance shifted up, pressing a kiss to Keith’s forehead before saying, “I’m going to go run a hot bath. I don’t want you going to bed all messy when you’ve got open wounds.”

“-just a few cuts,” Keith grumbled, chasing Lance up for another kiss. His boyfriend relented, smiling as their lips met. “I love you,” Keith whispered, almost shyly.

“I love you too,” Lance answered. He paused just long enough to kiss Keith breathless, then stood up with a wink. “I’ll be back in a moment, handsome.”

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fic is set after season 5, sometime after Keith has left the Blade and rejoined team Voltron. He and Lance are referred to as the red and blue paladins only because of their armor color, not because of which lions they are flying.


End file.
